Passing Notes, Marauder Style
by Lady Flames
Summary: It's been done afore, a million times... Now, my completely random spin on the idea of Marauder Notepassing. Oh, dear.WARNING: Written rather late at night! Excuse the absolute randomness...


_This is... um... random. Yeah, that's the word. I wrote it last night... n.nU_

_Enjoy, for what it's worth...!_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter, or anything at all associated with it. I don't own "gonne" either... I stole it from Terry Pratchett... -sneaky look-**

**

* * *

**

The Guide...

_Writing like this is Moony._

**Writing like THIS is Prongs.**

**_Writing like ...this... is Padfoot._**

And then, of course, writing like THIS HERE is Wormtail...

* * *

_Prongs! A word?_

**What is it, Moony?**

_I meant a **private** word, Prongs._

_**What's so private that you're not telling me about it?**_

**Keep your nose out of this, Padfoot.**

_**Shan't.**_

**What if I were to tell you that Alanna Munn is looking at you and flicking her hair around?**

_**Then I would tell you that you're as blind as a bat and twice as stupid.**_

**Why is that, then?**

_**Well, first off, Alanna Munn is certainly not enough to grab my attention.**_

_You seemed to think so in First Year._

_**Grabbing's an unseemly habit, Moony. I wont have you doing it. AND, that is quite irrelevant, because she didn't have a face like a constipated toad in First Year.**_

_Only when it suites you, Mr. I-Shan't-Mind-My-Own-Business. Anyway, that's not a nice thing to say about Miss. Munn._

**True, though.**

_**Thank you, Prongs. Next time I am totally capable of talking for myself I shall get you to rip the page from my hands and scrawl your chicken-scratch all over it.**_

**At least it's not girly writing.**

**_Are you implying my writing is?_**

**No. I'm saying it.**

_**Moony, is my writing girly?**_

_Why is that even an issue?_

_**Just answer the question, Moony.**_

_No, your writing is not 'girly'. It is quite unnecessarily flamboyant and a touch feminine, but not 'girly'._

_**You're laughing at me, aren't you?**_

_Who, me?_

_**Moony!**_

_…well… Only a little bit._

**Padfoot, are you going to tell me the "secondly", or am I going to have to languish in the**

_**All in good time, old chap.**_

**And, because you GRABBED so RUDELY, may I point out that your handwriting is girlier than I first thought? Look at how you do your g's!**

_**What's wrong with my g's, for heaven's sakes?**_

**For a start, they are INDECENTLY curly!**

_Prongs, if you don't calm down you are going to die of capitals overdose._

**Shut up, Moony.**

_To quote Padfoot: Shan't._

**Tell me your damn reason, before I send you a Jelly-Legs Jinx under the desk!**

**_The second reason is simply that she's busy fluttering her eyelashes at Wormtail. Poor lad._**

… **I'm struck dumb.**

_Oh, good. Then maybe I can get a word in? Possibly?_

**Shoot.**

_**With what? Gonnes don't work here, do they?**_

_I believe you are referring to the Muggle weapon, the "gun"…?_

**_Yeah, that._**

**SHUTUP!**

_**SHAN'T!**_

Do tell why you lot have been leaving me out.

_No special reason, Wormtail. You are just seated on the opposite side of the classroom since the Incident._

**Which Incident? I wont waste ink asking why it's got a capital I, since it IS Moony I'm talking to.**

_**Writing, technically.**_

**Whatever.**

_Any of them. The one where McGonagall shuffled us around after Malfoy lost a large chuck of hair._

**Good times, good times…**

…you have a strange definition of 'good', Prongs.

**Shut up, you. It's not my fault you didn't capture the art of casually shifting your seat gradually until you're back in your original place.**

_I.e., in the optimal place to bother me when I should be working._

**What did Padfoot tell you about grabbing, Moony?**

_That he can do it, but I can't._

_**I never.**_

_You **implied** it._

_**Read my lips: I did not have**_

**Shut up.**

_Shh! GoNagAll!_

_

* * *

Mucho thankies to Sash for pointing out the Go-Nag-All bit. hehehehe..._

...ciao...


End file.
